


swallow my sugar kiss

by inkin_brushes



Series: Fucktoy AU (EXO) [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: BDSM AU, M/M, fucktoy au, ider what happened in this fic, slave AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-18
Updated: 2013-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:35:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkin_brushes/pseuds/inkin_brushes
Summary: Kai much preferred fucking someone who knew how to scream his name. He supposed that was why he liked fucking Luhan so much.Warnings: BDSM, D/s. This is basically kinkfic, an AU with master/slave relationships. If this upsets or triggers you in any way, pleasedo not read.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I. what is happening. i was reading a dance with dragons and the word "paramour" came up and i was like "what if luhan was kai's paramour" and ela was like "U MEAN HIS PRETTY LITTLE FUCKTOY" and now we have over 22k of this au and. it's all just kink fic. I WANTED THE OPPOSITE OF THIS.
> 
> remember all those times i said i wouldn't write porn ever again ahaHAHAHAHAHA breaks down sobbing.

Luhan was Kai’s first, and thus far only, toy. He’d never had much interest in them before he laid eyes on Luhan. Fucking someone who lay there impassively had never appealed to him, for some reason, although he knew that there were plenty of people who it did appeal to. That was part of why the toys were trained in such a way, to take what was given to them and never ask questions or complain. Kai much preferred fucking someone who knew how to scream his name.

He supposed that was why he liked fucking Luhan so much.

It had been a long, boring day. His meeting with the royal council, in which he was an advisory member of, had gone on for too long, and had delayed his leaving for his lunch with Lord Yun, who had spent the whole meal reproaching Kai for his being late, and entreating him to do something — Kai didn’t know what — about the small revolts taking place in the far eastern outlying lines of the empire. Kai had eventually just told him to talk to Suho about that; Suho was the one involved with the army, and would presumably know more about such matters. Suho wouldn’t be happy about having to deal with Lord Yun, but Kai didn’t care.

Getting home had felt wonderful, and even though his entire body was crying out to go to Luhan, he held himself back, eating dinner and finishing off the paperwork he had left to attend to. By the time he’d finished that, the sun had gone down in the sky, and his shoulders felt tight and painful.

He rubbed at them as he walked to his bedroom, instructing a servant on his plans for the following day, when he wanted his breakfast, whether he’d be home for lunch or dinner, when he’d need his horse saddled up. He smothered a yawn behind his hand, muttering, “And have Luhan sent to me,” as he opened his bedroom door and slipped inside.

The room appeared untouched since it had been tidied by the servants that morning. He flopped down on his back onto the bed, his shoulders and head propped up against the wall behind him. Kai’s bedroom was plainly decorated, the wood dark while the fabrics, his sheets and curtains and couch, were white, everything a contrast. His bed wasn’t a four poster, like he knew so many of his cohorts preferred. Instead, it was low and wide, roomy enough for several people to roll around comfortably.

After a couple of minutes there was a soft knock at his door, Luhan pausing just long enough for Kai to give permission before he pushed it open and stepped inside. He stood by the door, a soft smile on his face as he looked briefly at Kai before dropping his eyes to the carpet. Luhan’s robes were pale blue today, layers of wispy material that skimmed over his body, perfectly complementing the gold bangles and bracelets that adorned his arms. There was a wide strip of gold material around his waist, holding the robes shut, highlighting the slimness of Luhan’s waist. It couldn’t have been comfortable, especially not since Luhan had probably been sitting all day, but Kai appreciated the overall package.

“Did you get so dressed up just for me?” Kai asked.

“I wasn’t sure when you’d be home, master,” Luhan murmured. “I wanted to look my best for you.”

Kai hummed an acknowledgement. Luhan always ensured that much. He took great pride in his appearance, a trait that a different master wouldn’t have indulged, but Kai had never seen the point of doing anything about it. In fact, when Luhan was good, Kai had taken care to buy him some gold trinket as a reward; the sheer amount of such trinkets Luhan owned was a sign of how much he pleased Kai.

“Come here.” Kai patted the bed next to him and Luhan clambered up gratefully, coming close enough for Kai to grab him and haul him into his lap. Luhan giggled, cut off when Kai kissed him quickly. “What did you do today?” Kai asked him, his hands reaching around Luhan’s waist to undo the fastenings on his belt.

“I practised my writing, like you told me, master,” Luhan said brightly, twisting to allow Kai better access. “I filled two pages with writing.” He frowned. “Then I had to bathe, because the ink got every — ah!”

Once the belt had come off, Luhan’s outfit pretty much fell apart under Kai’s hands, the robe falling open to reveal Luhan’s body underneath, his cock hardening under Kai’s gaze. The blush spread prettily over Luhan’s nose and down his throat and chest. Kai always found it terribly amusing that Luhan still had it in him to blush.

Gently, Kai pushed the robes off Luhan’s shoulders until Luhan was naked, the material puddled in their laps. “Were you good today?” Kai murmured, pulling Luhan’s body until they were pressed hip to hip.

“Yes,” Luhan breathed, “yes, master, I was, I was very good.” His body was tensed, his eyes fixed on Kai’s mouth, so close to his own. He leaned in and kissed the corner of Kai’s mouth before Kai could stop him, looking pleased with himself as he pulled away.

Kai sighed, and Luhan’s expression turned a little hesitant, but Kai didn’t reprimand him. Instead he kissed Luhan properly, his hand sliding into Luhan’s hair, the other around Luhan’s waist, arching Luhan’s body so that Kai had full control over the kiss, punishing Luhan for stepping over the line and kissing Kai without permission. Kai rarely cared, but when the punishment was so much fun, why resist? He rather thought that was why Luhan kept doing it.

He pulled away, and Luhan gasped in one breath of much needed air, and then Kai’s mouth covered his again, his tongue licking into Luhan’s mouth in a way that had Luhan’s hands gripping desperately at his upper arms. He pressed their hips together, Luhan’s hardness pressing against his stomach.

“Undress me,” Kai ordered, and Luhan’s hands went eagerly to the hem of his shirt, pulling it quickly over Kai’s head. He kissed Kai’s collarbone reverently, his fingers undoing the ties on Kai’s pants, quickly and without fumbling, a sign of his experience. Kai shifted to let him remove the pants, his hands brushing against Kai’s cock, just enough to claim that he hadn’t done it on purpose, although Kai knew otherwise. Luhan always did it on purpose.

Luhan kissed across his chest, his collarbones, mouth and hands trailing over Kai’s skin. Kai let him for a minute, relaxing into Luhan’s touch, his cock hardening, pressing against Luhan’s thigh. When Luhan’s hands began to drift a little lower than acceptable, Kai turned them over, his hip against Luhan’s stomach, pressing him down as Kai kissed him, rougher than before, open mouthed and dirty until Luhan whimpered.

Kai touched Luhan softly, his thumb sliding over the head of his cock, and Luhan’s mouth opened in a silent moan, his hands slipping against the bed sheets, the bangles and bracelets on his arms tinkling as they knocked against each other. Kai dropped his head, mouthing at Luhan’s nipple, worrying it between his teeth. Luhan squirmed, making a soft noise of pleasure, hips lifting, and Kai shoved them back down with a firm hand. “Be still, you brat,” he said. “Or else I won’t suck your cock after all.”

“Oh,” Luhan breathed out. “Oh, but master, I — I can’t—”

Kai ignored him. Luhan would have a lot of reasons why Kai couldn’t do that, none of which Kai was interested in hearing. He’d been informed of them all before, back when he’d asked why Luhan got so nervous whenever Kai’s mouth moved down his body, why he squirmed from both pleasure and discomfort when Kai took him in his mouth. Luhan was made to be fucked, not given pleasure. Kai had found that the two things didn’t necessarily have to be mutually exclusive.

Kai moved down Luhan’s body, dropping kisses as he went just to feel Luhan’s body squirm a little before he forced himself to be still. Luhan groaned as Kai’s breath ghosted up the underside of his cock, but he kept his hips still, barely even moving this time, silent and just patient enough. Kai had spoiled him so much that he sometimes wondered if Luhan’s patience would even hold for things like this, whether his training still held him back, but he was always pleasantly surprised. Luhan wanted so badly to please him, after all.

Kai wrapped his lips around the head of Luhan’s cock, the tip of his tongue just flicking against the slit, and heard Luhan cry out above him, quickly cut off. Kai worked down slowly, relaxing his throat and pressing his tongue against the underside, until he had sunk all the way down. He paused, Luhan’s thighs trembling against his hand, and then pulled up quickly, sucking a little.

Luhan, he found, had stuffed his hand into his mouth, biting against his knuckles, to stop himself from making noise. Kai reached up and gently pulled his hand away. “I want to hear you,” he said quietly, a slight reprimand; if he’d wanted Luhan to be quiet, he’d have told him so. Luhan nodded, tears already glistening in his eyes.

Kai spread his legs a little further apart, pulling one of Luhan’s thighs over his shoulder. He mouthed at Luhan’s balls and then let his tongue drift lower, almost teasing, and heard the shocked intake of air from Luhan, the surprised, “Ah!” before he pulled back up and kissed the inside of Luhan’s thigh.

“You may touch my hair,” he said, looking up at Luhan. Luhan stared back at him, one of his hands twitching on the bed, like he wasn’t sure if even with permission, he dared do it. Kai picked up his wrist and lay his hand in his hair, sliding Luhan’s fingers among the strands. Luhan sighed, his body slackening, his other hand coming up to play with Kai’s hair.

Kai took him in his mouth again, bobbing slowly, sucking gently, everything suddenly slow and languid as Luhan petted his hair, taking care to avoid hurting Kai in any way. Kai knew how confused this made Luhan, how letting Kai suck his cock went against everything that Luhan had been trained to do. That was part of why Kai liked to do it; he liked watching Luhan fall to pieces, his training clashing with his natural tendency to _want_ , to crave Kai, to crave the pleasure that Kai’s mouth brought him.

“Master,” Luhan mewled, his body squirming, chest arching up before Kai’s hands pressed him back down. “Master, please, I need you.”

Kai sucked slowly as he lifted his head, and Luhan moaned, his head tipped back and eyes closed. “Look at me,” he murmured, and Luhan opened his eyes, tilting his head so he could look at Kai, his expression pleading. “When we’re together, alone behind closed doors,” Kai said, “you may call me by my name. You don’t have to call me master.” He knew this was a serious rule break, one every other lord in the city would scorn him for if they found out, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care about it anymore.

“Your…name?” Luhan asked, confused, one of his hands falling away from Kai’s hair.

“My name,” Kai confirmed. He took Luhan’s cock in one of his hands and kissed the head, causing it to twitch. “You know it, don’t you?”

“I — master, I— ” Kai shot him a warning glance, and Luhan swallowed before he said shyly, “Jongin.”

The spike of arousal in Kai’s stomach surprised him in how strong it was, and he just about managed to stop himself from moaning like Luhan had done. Instead, he sank his head down, faster now, sucking harder, his hands spreading Luhan’s legs further apart so that Kai’s mouth was the only pressure he got. Luhan’s body began to jerk, squirm, his cock pulsing in Kai’s mouth and throat.

“Jongin, I need to — Jongin, please, ah!” Luhan’s hands tightened in Kai’s hair for a second, pulling a little before he remembered himself and he let go so he could scrabble his hands at the bedsheets, yanking at them. The next time Kai took him to the hilt, Luhan screamed, before sobbing out Kai’s name over and over again, and Kai realised blearily that he hadn’t given Luhan permission to come.

He pulled up, murmured, “Come for me,” around the head, and then bobbed back down, slow, his tongue licking a stripe from the head to the base, and Luhan cried out his name and came, spurting down Kai’s throat.

Kai sat back, wiping at his mouth. Luhan’s chest rose and fell quickly as he struggled to regain his breath. “I like it when you scream my name,” Kai said, stroking Luhan’s cock and making him whine and try to roll his hips away. “I think I’ll make you do it more often.”

“J-jongin,” Luhan whimpered, a heavy flush across his face.

Kai opened the drawer at the side of his bed and pulled out a small pot of lube. Luhan whimpered again at the sound of the lid being unscrewed, his eyes glazed. “Maybe I’ll get you screaming it tonight again,” Kai said, spreading Luhan’s legs apart and sliding two fingers into him. “Do you want that, Luhan? Should I fuck you until you’re screaming? Until your voice is raw and your thighs are aching?”

“Yes,” cried Luhan, writhing, lifting his hips to let Kai fuck his fingers into him further. “Please, master, Jongin, I want that.”

Kai slid a third finger into him impatiently, scissoring immediately, pulling another cry from Luhan. His other hand stroked Luhan’s cock, both his hands moving faster and faster until Luhan was mewling again, his cock responding, growing hard in Kai’s hand once more. When Luhan said, “Jongin,” in a broken, pleading voice, Kai’s patience snapped. He growled low in his throat, moving between Luhan’s legs, pulling Luhan’s thighs to either side of his hips.

He slid into Luhan without pausing, filling him completely, Luhan’s body arching as he let out a sob. Without pulling out, Kai shifted so that Luhan was laying on his back on the bed, their only point of contact their hips. Only then did he begin to move.

“Ah!” Luhan cried, with every thrust of Kai’s hips, Kai fucking into him hard and fast. Kai never got tired of this. He’d wanted to fuck Luhan from the very first moment he’d laid eyes on him, had fucked him their first night together, and had continued fucking him almost every night for the past year, and yet somehow, this never grew old, he never grew bored of Luhan. He never grew bored of the way Luhan cried out, the way he writhed on the bed, how he looked at Kai with desire even as he giggled when Kai touched him.

Kai bent over Luhan, shifting his hips so that the angle he thrust into Luhan with changed, each cry now almost a sob. Kai kissed Luhan’s neck. Then he sucked on the lobe of Luhan’s ear and Luhan’s hands scrambled against his back, fingernails digging in. Kai made sure he kept them long enough just for this, just enough to cause pinpricks of pain that made Kai shiver, not enough to do real damage. That would have been unforgivable.

“You’re so good,” Kai muttered against the shell of Luhan’s ear. “My pretty Luhan. You’re such a good boy, even though you’re a brat. Did it please you to have your master suck your cock? Does it please you when I fuck you like this?” Kai paused suddenly, his cock slid all the way into Luhan, hip to hip. Luhan’s breathing was ragged against his ear. Kai nipped at his ear. “Say my name, Luhan.”

“Master,” Luhan sobbed, “master, please—”

“My. Name.”

“Jongin!” Luhan cried, his nails scraping across Jongin’s back so hard there’d be red marks that Kai would only notice the next day. “Oh, Jongin, please, fuck me harder, don’t _stop_.”

Kai gave him what he wanted, fucking him harder, their hips slapping together. Luhan pushed his hips back, and Kai let him, because even if he moved like that, he was getting nothing for his cock, hard against his stomach. Luhan, Kai had quickly found out, was insatiable, his entire system wired so that all he ever wanted was to be fucked. Kai worked hard to not fall into giving Luhan what he wanted all the time. He was spoiled enough, and Kai’s social standing probably couldn’t survive another repeat of their first few nights together.

Luhan was sobbing outright now, sobbing into Kai’s ear, whimpering Kai’s name over and over, begging for release. His fingernails pressed into the top of Kai’s spine, his feet digging into Kai’s calves. Kai focused on nothing more than the way his cock slid so easily into Luhan, how Luhan clenched around him, so when Luhan’s mouth sucked gently, intimately, below his ear, Kai made a noise of surprise and came, still fucking into Luhan as he rode out his orgasm.

It took him a minute to catch his breath. “You brat,” he said with feeling as he lifted off Luhan, pushing his hair back from his face with a somewhat unsteady hand. He looked down at Luhan, whose legs were still hooked around Kai’s thighs, his arms still slung over Kai’s shoulders. “Did I give you permission to do that?”

“I—” Luhan pushed his hips up, his mouth swollen red and slick. “Please, _Jongin_.”

“I should leave you hard, just for that,” Kai told him, and Luhan sobbed. “Let go of me,” he added, and after a slight pause, Luhan did so, his arms falling by his sides onto the bed, fisting in the sheets as his body twitched. Kai tipped his chin back and kissed him, before wrapping his fingers around Luhan’s cock without warning, pumping quickly, so that Luhan’s own orgasm came upon him as suddenly as Kai’s had. Luhan’s cry of pleasure was muffled against Kai’s mouth as Kai sucked on his tongue.

“But I suppose,” Kai murmured, as he let Luhan’s mouth go, leaving him gasping, “you were very good today.”

He rolled off Luhan, kicking the soiled sheets away. The weather had been warm recently, so he didn’t bother calling a servant to replace them. Luhan lay where Kai had fucked him, sated and sleepy, murmuring only a soft _Jongin_ as Kai gathered him into his arms.

“I don’t think toys are supposed to come more than their masters,” Kai told him, a familiar complaint, and even half-asleep as he was, Luhan still managed a pout. Kai laughed. Toys weren’t supposed to fall asleep in their master’s arms, either, but then Kai had never much cared about that. It was wrong, he knew; good toys slept at the foot of the bed, they weren’t granted the privilege of being held or sleeping curled up beside their masters. They were toys, they were not companions. But Kai had blurred that line a long time ago, and he didn’t like to think about it.

“Go to sleep,” he said, letting Luhan rest his head on his chest. He stroked his hand down Luhan’s side and felt him shiver. “Pretty Luhan.”


End file.
